RebelYelliex
Soraya Boere (born: ), better known online as RebelYelliex, is a Dutch blogger and vlogger on YouTube. She is also known for her blog posts and her active presence on both Instagram and Twitter. Personal Life Soraya currently lives in Amsterdam, Netherlands. She's originally from a Dutch town called Sint Jansteen. She used to own a dog named Rakker. Personality Soraya has a friendly pesonality to everyone she meets, she has a good sense of humor and a positive attitude. She'll always encourage others to better themselves and she's very thoughtful as she'll never miss a birthday. She loves to make people feel at home and is a good listener too, she'll make time for everyone and replies to most of the replies on her YouTube channel. She's also very accepting and open minded. However, she's also known to speak her mind and stand up for those who can't do so for themselves. RebelYelliex's YouTube Channel Soraya's YouTube channel was founded on July 22, 2009. Shortly thereafter she published her first gameplay video, though it would take a few months until her most viewed video to date would be uploaded on YouTube. Within one week since the founding of her channel, Soraya got little over 1 million views and approximately 10,000 subscribers. Since then, Soraya uploads gameplay videos on her channel on a daily basis. In 2017, Soraya also registered to vidme, YouNow and Twitch, where she can often be found uploading content and livestreaming. Blogging and Other Work Since the summer of 2012, Soraya regularly writes blogs about music, snacks, gadgets and games, including some very detailed reviews. Although she sometimes also writes blogs about somewhat sensitive nature, which includes clinical depression and bullying. Since starting her first blog under her own name which covers all kinds of topcis, Soraya has also created three other blogs. One of her blogs is dedicated to food reviews, another to her short horror stories, and the fourth one is considered to be a tad more personal. Soraya is also a freelance voice-over and graphic designer, wrote and edited articles for Elle (magazine)'s website and edited and directed promotional films for companies and online stores. Soraya also loves to remix popsongs which are called mash-ups and she also has a SoundCloud account dedicated to her hobby. RebelYelliex's Twitter Presence Soraya is also very active on Twitter, where she communicates with her followers. In the second quarter of 2014 RebelYelliex got over 100,000 followers. Two years later, in October of 2016 to be more exact, RebelYelliex hit an astounding 332,000 followers. On May 1, 2019, Soraya's Twitter account got suspended for hosting giveaways which is against Twitter's rules. RebelYelliex's Instagram Presence Soraya is also very present on Instagram, where she frequently uploads photos of herself and games, as well as uploading to her story on a daily basis. In the third quarter of 2017 Soraya got over 30,000 followers. At the beginning of 2019, Soraya hit over 152,000 followers on Instagram. Favorite Quotes * Just do it * Nu komt de aap uit de mouw (now the monkey comes out of the sleeve) the Dutch use this saying when the true meaning of a situation or the character of a person comes to the surface. * Hold on, I'm coming home'' * Hell yeah, bae! * Whatever floats your boat * Exactemento * Nobody's going to stop me RebelYelliex's Series * Dogz5 & Catz5 (Petz5) * Vacation Adventures * Fable * Prison Architect * Minecraft * Sleeping Dogs * SimCity 4 * Watch Dogs * SimCity 5 * Punished Talents * The Sims 3 * L.A. Noire * Bully * The Sims 4 * The Sims * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 4 * Flashback * Pet Hotel Tycoon * Kingdoms of Amalur Reckoning Trivia * Soraya once described herself as "inside, I'm a pastel goth." * Soraya's a Global Elite on CS:GO and has played the game with Brazilian football star Neymar Jr. on her livestream. * Soraya was born and currently lives in The Netherlands but has suggested multiple times that she'd love to immigrate to either Los Angeles or Žilina (Slovakia). * Soraya loves animals but has sworn she'll never own any again. * Soraya first and only dog she ever owned was named Rakker which passed away in January 2012. * Rumor has it that Soraya makes over $1,500 per month on her main YouTube Channel alone. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Dutch YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers